One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 23
Kent and Tack strolled through the empty void. "I'm hungry." Tack rubbed his stomach. "I don't have any food on me." Kent whined. "I wish Zero were here. He always has food." "I wish Malk were here too." "Zero makes the best seafood." Kent started drooling. "Stop it body. We have to be strong. Right Tack?" Kent looked to his sides and Tack as gone. "Tack? Where'd you go?" Tack laid face first on the ground, his stomach roaring with hunger. "Can't move... Too.... Hungry." "Get used to it." A large statue of Chrono is built in front of them, and stares down at them. "Here, I am a god. No... I am THE GOD!" Kent punched the statue into pieces. "Well god can you conjure up some food? We hungry." Kent sat down exhausted. "We ARE hungry you idiot." Chrono recreated the statue, and raised his arm. A long scepter was created around it. "BOW BEFORE ME, AND YOU SHALL LIVE!" Tack kicked it. "HUNGRY!" "Bow first. Food later." The Chrono statue insisted. Kent pointed his finger in the statue's face. "Now listen here you knockoff! We ARE hungry. You hold no power over us to tell us what to do!!" "YES I DO!" "NO YOU DON'T!" "This is my world!! My realm!!" The statues eyes began to glow bright red. "I am in control!!" A vortex swirled around Kent and Tack, sucking them in. - Tack woke up in a dark cave, lit by one source of light at the end of the tunnel. "Kent.. Where are we?" Kent opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. "NO!! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!!!" He jumped up and punched the wall. "LET ME OUT!!!" "Kent! Calm down!! What's going on?" "We're in.... On BlackBeards ship. Last time I was here, he took my friends away. This isn't a good memory for me." "Wow, he sounds like a jerk. I wanna beat him up!" "He is also your ancestor." "Oh. Imma still beat him up! He isn't me! Or my dad!" "Can't touch him. Ya remember Norax? Cause BlackBeard has the same power... Plus the power of my father. Be careful." "... Imma still kick his ass!" "Okay... Who do you think is the strongest guy you know?" "Hmm... Mason and Tobias said they could destroy islands... But they were scared of my dad... So him!" "Think him... I'm guessing around.... Double. I've never met your father." A loud thud echoed through the area. "Well. He's on the way." "I am a champion haha. I am a champion yo Ho. I am the, absolute, champion... YAHAHA!" Jesus, carrying a barrel, walks down, and both Tack and Kent hide. "Hmmm... I wonder if there's anyone that can push me.... Naw, no ones that strong." Jesus laughed and tossed the barrel onto a stack of other barrels. "That's the last of them." Jesus brushed off his hands. Kent looked over the corner of his hiding spot, his body tensed up. He started to mouth a series of words. Tack looked over to Kent. "What're you doing?" "Trying.... Not to...knock his block off....... CANT DO IT!!" Kent ran out and punched Jesus into the walls of the ship. "THATS FOR JERICHO!!" Kent started wailing on Jesus, punching him deeper into the boards. His face was grabbed, and Jesus slammed him into a wall. "WELL WELL WELL, RATS! TIME TO EXTERNINATE!" Kent's eyes widened as he stopped. He slowly turned around to meet Blackbeard's smug face. "You.... ASSHOLE!!!" Kent's hand grew three times as large, coating itself in metal plates and gears as he struck Teach, sending him flying back into the wall. Kent started to growl, his pupils dilated until they faded within his yellow eyes. "Ahh, young Newgate. How've you been?" Teach brushed himself off and stood from the rubble. "It's nice to see you again." "HEY!" Tack pointed at Teach. "Are you the guy that attacked my friend's friend's?" "Yeah, and..." Tack kicked him in the face. "TACK ATTACK!" Teach wobbled back and held his nose. "I see you have a new friend." Darkened began to fall off of Teach and travelled along the floor, sucking everything closer. He started to laugh. "Get sucked into darkness!!" Kent stood still, looking at the ground. His body twitched with every passing second. He looked up to Teach and gritted his teeth. "Teach...." Kent extended his arm out, a small plate rose from his worst and shot out several tiny rockets. Each exploded in Blackbeard's face. "Die.." Kent threw himself into the smoke. "Whats wrong with him?" Tack questioned. Jesus rose from the rubble holding his head. "What happened?" He looked over to Tack. Tack stared at him, and waved. Jesus waved back. "Hi, I'm Tack." "I'm Jesus." "Hi Jesus." "Hi." "So... Wanna fight?" "Sure." Tack and Jesus punch each other in the face. - Raion and Swizzz wander around the void. "So... How's life?" Raion said awkwardly, avoiding Swizzz' gaze. "Pretty good I guess.. Recently I claimed my first territory so that's new." Raion stuck his lip out. "Nice." He nodded. "And you?" "I've been training to beat Jericho. He's gone come back in about a week, and I wanna be ready for it." Raion stopped walking and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" "It's all the same!!!" Swizzz' voice echoed through the void. "Not this spot." A small area appeared behind Swizzz, and he stared at it. "My... Territory?!" - Zozo, Tatina, and Jimero were all piled together, in a large dome. "Okay sleeping beauties, it's time to get off." Tatiana pushed Zozo and Jimero off of her and stood up, brushing off sand and dirt. "If we're beauty, that makes you the beast." Jimero sneered. "What was that?!" Tatiana growled, grabbing for her sword. "Chill." Jimero said calmly. "Before you turn me into chicken strips, riddle me this... Where are we?" Zozo scratched his head and looked around. "A dome." "No shit Sherlock." "You asked, and I gave you an answer. My work is done." Zozo, turned around, and saw Taka, Ness, Jakk, and Swift. "Great, it's the idiot 4." Jakk was shocked, and looked around. "Where?! Are they good guys? Or enemies?!" "Okay... Idiot 3, and Jakk. Who is special." "5!" Caramel, jumped on top of Zozo's head, and stood straight up. "AND TOGETHER, WE FORM.. THE CARAMEL CORPS!" Taka and Ness looked pissed. "NO! WE ARE THE TAKA/NESS COMPANY AND FRIENDS!" Jimero raised his arm. "JIMERO'S CLAN!" Swift slapped Jimero's hand down. "No." An orb, came from the dome, and started to expand. "GLADIATORS I, YOUR GOD EMPEROR CHRONO, DEMAND YOU TO FIGHT!" Tatina raised her arm. "NEVER! NOW FACE US IN PERSON SO WE CAN KILL YOU!" Zozo slapped her head. "THAT'S THE SAME DAMN THING!" "NOW NOW NOW... YOU SHALL FIGHT MY CHOSEN WARRIOR! YOU MAY KNOW HIM! HIS NAME... IS OARS, THE DEVIL GIANT!" The orb became a portal, and Oars alive, came out. Tatina gasped. "A TITAN!" Zozo and Jimero got pissed. "WHAT'S A TITAN?!" "SOLDIERS!" Taka, Ness, Jakk, and Swift all wearing military outfits, had backpacks, and holding sharp sticks were lined up. Zozo and Jimero got even more pissed. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT CRAP!" Caramel, had his arms behind his back, and was wearing a similar outfit, but still had his mask, marched around them. "Today... The Titans Attack. But we'll teach them something. THAT HUMANITY..." "And Fishman." "AND FISHMAN, ARE NOT TO BE MADE FUN OF! LET'S TEACH THESE TITANS TO FEAR US! WHO WANTS TO KILL ALL THE TITANS?!" All 4 of them screamed in unison. "WE DO!" "THEN GO FORTH, MY BRAVE SOLDIERS!" Zozo, Jimero, and Tatina yelled at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING?!" Caramel stared at them, under his mask. "Saving humanity." "From one of the titans?" Tatiana asked. "Them? Are you serious?" "Whats a Titan?" Zozo asked. Jimero looked into Tatiana's eyes then look into Zozo's. "Oh..... WE ARE GONNA DIE!!" "Calm down monkey man. We have a chance. It's brains, brawn, and skill... Please tell me you got skills? Cause I'm brains and she's brawn." Jimero looked over his shoulder to Tatiana. "Definitely brawn." "I don't care, what you've gotta say, but I gotta go save those idiots." Tatiana unsheathed her sword and charged after Jakk and the rest. Jimero turned to Zozo. "So monkey man.... How do you feel about me making a few Adjustments?" - Jakk, Taka, Ness, and Swift stopped at Oars' foot. Swift stopped, and looked up. He was visibly scared. "I heard they eat humans for enjoyment, have crushed all other forms of military combat... And steal nickel collections! I HAVE A COOL NICKEL COLLECTION!" Taka slapped Swift. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" "Alright. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He began to run up on Oar's body, and jumped off Oar's head. He span his body, and slashed Oar's neck. "DIE, FOR MY GLORIOUS NICKEL COLLECTION!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc